This application discloses subject matter related to the subject matter disclosed in the following co-assigned patent application: xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Providing Access to Service Nodes from Entities Disposed in an Integrated Telecommunications Network,xe2x80x9d filed Dec. 27, 1999, Ser. No. 09/472,410, in the names of: Roch Glitho and Christophe Gourraud.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for provisioning Supplementary Services (SS) in an integrated telecommunications network. The integrated telecommunications network may comprise a packet-switched network (PSN) portion that is coupled to a circuit-switched network (CSN). For example, a network using the Internet Protocol (IP) may comprise the PSN portion. Also, for example, a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) may comprise a CSN portion. Furthermore, the teachings of the present invention are applicable to pure PSNs also.
2. Description of Related Art
Coupled with the phenomenal growth in popularity of the Internet, there has been a tremendous interest in using packet-switched network infrastructures (e.g., those based on IP addressing) as a replacement for, or as an adjunct to, the existing circuit-switched network infrastructures used in today""s telephony. From the network operators"" perspective, the inherent traffic aggregation in packet-switched infrastructures allows for a reduction in the cost of transmission and the infrastructure cost per end-user. Ultimately, such cost reductions enable the network operators to pass on the concomitant cost savings to the end-users.
Some of the market drivers that impel the existing Voice-over-IP (VoIP) technology are: improvements in the quality of IP telephony; the Internet phenomenon; emergence of standards; cost-effective price-points for advanced services via media-rich call management, et cetera. One of the emerging standards in this area is the well-known H.323 protocol, developed by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) for multimedia communications over packet-based networks. Using the H.323 standard, devices such as personal computers can inter-operate seamlessly in a vast inter-network, sharing a mixture of audio, video, and data across all forms of packet-based networks which interface with circuit-switched network portions.
The H.323 standard defines four major types of components for forming an inter-operable network: terminals, gateways, gatekeepers and Multipoint Control Units (MCUs). In general, terminals, gateways and MCUs of an H.323-based network are referred to as xe2x80x9cendpoints.xe2x80x9d Gateways are typically provided between networks (or network portions) that operate based on different standards or protocols. For example, one or more gateways may be provided between a packet-switched network (PSN) portion and a circuit-switched network (CSN) portion. Terminals are employed by end-users for accessing the network or portions thereof, for example, for placing or receiving a call, or for accessing multimedia content at a remote site.
The gatekeeper is typically defined as the entity on the network that provides address translation and controls access to the network for other H.323 components. Usually, a gatekeeper is provided with the address translation capability for a specified portion of the network called a xe2x80x9czone.xe2x80x9d Accordingly, a plurality of gatekeepers may be provided for carrying out address translation that is necessary for the entire network, each gatekeeper being responsible for a particular zone. In addition, gatekeepers may also provide other services to the terminals, gateways, and MCUs such as bandwidth management and gateway location.
As is well-known in the telecommunications industry, services and service provisioning are the raison d""xc3xaatre of a telecommunications network, including VoIP networks. Services are typically categorized into (i) xe2x80x9cbasic servicesxe2x80x9d (i.e., services which allow basic call processes such as call establishment and termination) or (ii) xe2x80x9cadvanced servicesxe2x80x9d which are also commonly referred to as Value-Added Services (VAS). Examples of advanced services include split charging, 800-services, credit card calls, call forwarding, etc. It is also well-known that advanced services operate as factors for market differentiation and are crucial for network operators"" (or service providers"") success.
Value-Added Services in H.323-based VoIP networks are known as Supplementary Services (SS) and the provisioning thereof is based on the principles set forth in the ITU""s H.450.X Recommendations. A Supplementary Service Control (SS-C) entity functions as the cornerstone of the service architecture. The generic architecture is described in Recommendation H.450.1 while architectures for specific services are described in separate Recommendations, for example, H.450.2 Recommendation for call transfer and H.450.3 Recommendation for call diversion. Similarly, H.450.4 through H.450.7 Recommendation Series are underway for call hold, call park-call pickup, call waiting, and message indication, respectively.
While service provisioning schemes based on the H.450/H.323 service architecture offer certain strengths (e.g., flexibility in role mapping for realizing services with end-to-end connectivity and having intelligence distributed to the xe2x80x9cedgesxe2x80x9d of the network), there exist several disadvantages and drawbacks. It should be appreciated that these inadequacies arise from the requirement that service provisioning be based primarily on interactions among SS-C entities provided within the H.323 entities of the network. Also, in general, the SS-C entities are defined on a service-by-service basis only. In other words, every VAS (i.e., SS) has its own set of control entities and control messages, wherein signaling for the realization of the services is based on H.450.X messages encapsulated in H.225.0 signaling.
The generic architecture of the SS-C entities, which exchange messages for the support of Supplementary Services, only partly addresses service utilization. Further, it does not address service creation at all. More significantly, the H.450.X-based service architecture does not provide for universal access that is independent of location and mobility of subscribers. Moreover, no provision exists for inter-operability with the existing service logic base that is market-tested and already satisfies most of the desirable architectural requirements set forth hereinbelow.
Although there have been considerable advances in the H.450.X-based service architecture technology, it should be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that these advances do not adequately address the shortcomings and weaknesses that still exist in the state-of-the-art service provisioning schemes in H.323-based VoIP networks as set forth above. For example, some of the critical phases of a service life cycle such as service creation, deployment and withdrawal are not addressed by the H.450.X-based service architecture. Also, more importantly from the network operators"" perspective, no provision is made for independent service logic development and user profile management.
Another critical shortcoming is that because of the xe2x80x9cservice-by-servicexe2x80x9d approach of the H.450 service architecture, a rather xe2x80x9cskimpyxe2x80x9d generic specification is provided with a fairly thick specification for each particular service or a variant thereof. It should be appreciated that because the standardization process for each new service is typically quite lengthy, service providers"" need for quick service creation and rapid deployment, key elements in-market penetration, is not met by such a bifurcated approach to service architecture.
Based on the foregoing, it is apparent that there has arisen an acute need for a service provisioning solution for use within the context of the burgeoning VoIP technology which overcomes these and other shortcomings and deficiencies of the current H.450.X-based service provisioning architecture. The present invention provides such a solution.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a service provisioning method for use in an integrated telecommunications network which includes a packet-switched network (PSN) portion (as a Voice-over-Internet Protocol (VoIP) network) and a circuit-switched network (CSN) portion such as a cellular network portion (e.g., PLMN). A service node including a Service Control Point (SCP), a Service Data Point (SDP), or both, is disposed in the cellular network portion. An interface module is provided between the service node and the PSN portion so that the service node can be accessed from an entity disposed in the PSN portion. When a service is invoked in a first entity disposed in the PSN portion, a service message is sent from the first entity to the service node via the interface module. Thereafter, a service logic portion associated with the service is executed by the service node on the basis of the service message to determine what action is to be taken with respect to the invoked service. A return result which corresponds to the action thus determined is subsequently transmitted from the service node to the first entity. The first entity determines how the action is to be effectuated and the return result or its indication is thereafter passed from the first entity to an appropriate second entity (e.g., switching or re-routing entity) using a message that is compatible with the messaging standard/protocol utilized by the PSN portion. In response, the second entity (i.e., re-routing entity) takes an appropriate service action based on the indication received from the first entity.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an integrated telecommunications network which comprises a PSN portion with a gatekeeper and a plurality of terminals. A CSN portion is coupled to the PSN via a suitable gateway. Also, a service node having an IP-interface is coupled to the PSN portion such that an entity disposed in the PSN portion can access service logic provided at the service node. Preferably, the service node includes an SCP, SDP, or both. The service node operates to execute a service logic portion responsive to a service request by an IP entity, thereby determining what action is to be taken corresponding to the service request. A decision-implementation logic block is provided within the IP entity for determining how the action is to be effectuated for the requested service based on a return result obtained from the service node.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a call diversion method for use in an integrated telecommunications network that includes a PSN portion and a CSN portion. Also, a service node including an SCP, SDP, or both, is coupled via an interface to the PSN portion. Preferably, the PSN portion includes a call-originating entity, a served entity and a switching entity. The call diversion method commences by sending a first setup message from the call-originating entity to the switching entity pursuant to placing a call to the served entity. Thereafter, a second setup message is sent from the switching entity to the served entity and a first connection therebetween is accordingly established. Responsive thereto, a service message is sent from the served entity to the service node via the interface. The service node executes a service logic portion associated with the service, based on the service message. Thereafter a return result is sent from the service node to the served entity, wherein the return result comprises an address of a diverted-to entity to which the call from the call-originating entity is to be diverted. A call re-routing request is then transmitted from the served entity to the switching entity. Preferably, the call re-routing request includes an indication of the return result from the service node. Responsive thereto, a call re-routing request answer is sent from the switching entity to the served entity. Subsequently, the first connection between the switching entity and the served entity is released. After granting admission to the diverted-to entity by the switching entity, a second connection between the call-originating entity and the diverted-to entity is established.